Nightcall
by Kenna Alexander
Summary: Jughead is searching for answers following his father's arrest, and his friends are there to help him pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1 : Burn In Hell

**[I decided to rewrite the first chapter and add a bit more to it, and am already working on the next chapter! Hope someone enjoys it]**

I'll never be a love song writer,

I'm a poet, I'm a prick, I'm a liar,

I can't love myself is it hard to tell,

Do you wanna burn in hell with me?

-Burn In Hell by Former

Jughead was lost. His feet had carried him away from the school dance, away from his friends, away from it all. But they couldn't shake his thoughts.

His dad murdered Jason.

Archie and Veronica tried to prove it.

Betty was in on it, and her mom.

Everyone was against him.

The night was cold but Jughead hardly noticed. It might've been from the whiskey he kept sipping as he meandered through town. He'd found the bottle while trashing his dad's trailer, and after his mom told him it wasn't a good time to visit he'd decided it was an appropriate time to get drunk. His parents had abandoned him in their own equally painful ways and even his friends had betrayed him. It didn't matter where he went, no one wanted him.

Not even the Serpents. He'd gone to the White Wyrm in hopes that they could have answers but all they'd given him were more riddles about his dad. They hadn't been too pleased when he accused his father of being a low life drug dealer who'd killed a rich kid. Things got heated after that, and maybe picking a fight with a bar full of angry bikers hadn't been his brightest idea, but at the time he'd wanted someone to make him feel anything besides an aching hollowness.

There was nothing left in Riverdale to protect him as darkness loomed.

The empty bottle slipped from his numb fingers and shattered on the pavement as Jughead teetered, nearly crashing to the ground while the world swung around him. Miraculously he managed to stay upright, the night suddenly illuminated by fluorescent red lights.

He knew where he was.

His eyes alighted on Pop's Diner twinkling in front of him like a shelter for wayward souls. While his heart was shattering his feet had carried him to safety.

Thankfully the tables were empty, Pop Tate standing behind the counter regarding him with a cool nod of understanding.

"The usual," Jughead grumbled before heading towards his favorite booth near the back. He hated sitting by the door.

Sliding into his seat, he pulled off his beanie and leaned his head back, allowing his eyes to slip closed. He was drunk and miserable and potentially homeless. At least he had enough cash left for a burger and fries.

He lost track of time after that. He felt as if he'd just sat down when Pop approached, setting a heavily laden plate of food in front of him. "On the house."

Jughead fumbled for his wallet. "I have money."

"Save it. Looks like you might need it," Pop said. Jughead stared up at him blearily, eyes struggling to focus as the miracle man walked away, leaving him in silence. He watched the retreating form until the smell of hot fries and a fresh burger pulled him from his thoughts. He had enough cash to buy one more meal. Not enough for a bus ticket or even a hotel room. And staying at the school was out of the question since Archie knew his hiding spot.

His former best friend was probably out there scouring the town for him at that very moment, but Jughead didn't have the energy left to care. He was considering simply laying down and sleeping right there in the booth when the bell above the door jingled merrily.

"Juggie?"

Archie, Betty and Veronica stood in front of him, each surveying him with mixed expressions.

Jughead shoved away the plate, his hunger completely gone. "How'd you find me?"

"Pop called me," replied Archie. He looked like a lost puppy. And it would serve him right to have to grovel at Jughead's feet for lying and going behind his back to prove his dad was guilty. He wanted to feel vindicated they'd been worried about him but he had no emotion left to give. And rather than face them he turned to the window.

"Jug, we're so sorry," Betty apologized.

"We should've told you everything from the start," added Veronica. Jughead kept his mouth shut, even as the angry responses built up on his tongue.

"We never meant to hurt you."

Jughead turned, glaring at each of them. "Leave me the hell alone. I don't need your fake apologies or sudden sense of caring. So just go."

Archie crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving."

Betty and Veronica both nodded in agreement. "We're not leaving," Veronica corrected.

"Then I am," Jughead retorted, pushing past Archie and stumbling towards the door. Where before he'd barely felt the alcohol and various injuries, suddenly it was difficult putting one foot in front of the other. He managed to make it outside before the world decided to drop out from beneath him, but a steady pair of hands were there to catch him.

Immediately he recoiled, trying to push them away.

"Easy Jug, it's me," Archie said, standing in front of him with his hands raised and sad eyes nearly breaking Jughead's resolve to stay mad. He wanted to tell him to get lost, to stop fighting so hard for the friendship that he'd destroyed, but his knees buckled as everything finally hit him.

Then he was being guided down onto the curb, head pushed between his knees. Someone was crouched in front of him, voice barely penetrating the fog of blind panic that surrounded him.

"Just breathe, I'm right here. We're here."

 _Archie_.

Jughead lunged, burying his face in Archie's chest as heaving breaths rattled through his lungs. He didn't care that he was on the curb outside Pop's having a very public meltdown, or that he was clinging to his best friend like a lifeline. He didn't even care that Archie was pressing against his ribs as he held him. All he cared about was not being alone.

Betty and Veronica's voices piped in, pressing against Jughead's bubble of safety.

"Give him a minute," Archie said, voice echoing through Jughead's panic. Archie was there.

"Don't leave," Jughead begged

"I'm not going anywhere," Archie promised.

Jughead nodded. "I wanna go home," he murmured into Archie's shoulder, unsure of what he meant. Perhaps anywhere that wasn't a parking lot.

"I know," Archie said, arms imperceptibly tightening around him. "You don't look so good, maybe we should take you to the ER first?"

The idea of being poked and prodded, of having to answer questions and say how he was feeling, was too much.

"No," Jughead shook his head, pushing away.

"What is it Juggie?" Betty asked, crouching beside Archie and looking at him with such open concern it made his chest constrict. The fight left him in a rush.

"'M'fine," he slurred, though no one looked convinced.

"You're not fine," argued Betty as she reached out and gingerly held his face between her hands. "You're drunk and you look like you got beat up."

"I did," Jughead replied absentmindedly. Betty leaned back, stunned.

"What happened?" Veronica demanded.

"Things got a little rowdy when I went looking for answers at the Wyrm," Jughead explained. Though judging by the incredulous expressions he was receiving his honesty might not have been the safest bet.

Archie was looking at him like he was crazy. "Why the hell would you go there?"

"I had to know if my dad really was a killer, and if the Serpents knew about it. I wanted to finally have someone tell me the truth."

"Jug, I'm so sorry about your dad," said Betty. "And I'm sorry you thought the Serpents would have the answers you deserve. For now let's just focus on getting you cleaned up."

"We should get him back to your house," Veronica suggested, looking at Archie.

"Come on," Archie said, helping pull Jughead to his feet. The night blended into a kaleidoscope of bright lights, loud voices, and the warm interior of Betty's parents station wagon. He pressed his temple against the cold glass window to ease the snarling headache.

For the second time that night time lost all meaning. He had barely closed his eyes when someone was shaking his shoulder.

"We're home Juggie," Archie was saying, and as Jughead nearly fell out of the backseat a lump formed in his throat. _Home_.

"I've got you," Archie said, slinging Jughead's arm across his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his waist and hoisted him upright. Jughead kept his eyes closed as a wave of dizziness crashed over him. Thankfully after a few short steps, where he managed to trip over every rock and dip, the cold air was replaced with warmth.

Keeping his eyes closed seemed to help with the dizziness, though everyone's loud voices did nothing for his headache.

"Should we take him to the couch or upstairs?" Betty asked from nearby. "Your room might be more comfortable."

"Yah my room," Archie replied, directing Jughead towards the stairs.

"Do you need help?" Veronica asked.

"I've got him," Archie said, tightening his grip. They began the slow ascent up the stairs, Jughead struggling to put one foot in front of the other, but Archie was patient and kept him moving. The trek took much longer than usual and Jughead grudgingly realized Archie was the only reason he was still vertical.

Archie silently guided him down the hall to his room, Jughead balking when they approached Archie's bed and nearly bringing them both crashing to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Archie asked, looking at him. Jughead didn't know how to put into words that he was fine sleeping on the air mattress, but Archie seemed to understand.

"Dude, you're not sleeping on the floor."

Jughead reluctantly allowed himself to be eased down onto the bed, stifling a groan. He watched Archie grab a pillow and blanket and prepare the air mattress which had been kicked out of their way when they'd stumbled in.

"Jug, you with me?"

Jughead looked up, surprised to see Betty standing in front of him holding a first aid kit. He tried to nod but his head was floating away from his body and he wasn't sure what the question was.

"That cut might need stitches."

"Stitches?" Jughead repeated, his mind struggling to catch up.

"You've got a cut," Betty replied, gesturing towards him. Hesitantly Jughead reached up and grazed the spot on his forehead that had been itching for a while, surprised to see bright red blood coating his fingertips.

"Oh."

Betty pulled Archie's desk chair over and sat down in front of him, the first kit lying open on the bed beside him. Jughead mutely let her clean and bandage the cut on his forehead. He didn't mention his bruised ribs or the possible concussion, knowing that all three of his friends would insist they go to the hospital.

"You should take these," Veronica said, holding out a glass of water and a few ibuprofen. Jughead did as instructed, trying to hide his shaking hands. Once he'd handed the glass back he sighed, letting his eyes close for a moment.

"Juggie, I'm so sorry," Archie apologized, the bed dipping as he sat beside him. "We messed up. We should've been honest about our suspicions of your dad instead of sneaking around behind your back."

Jughead shrugged. His dad was the guilty one, and he'd believed him. Believed his father could ever change from the man that he'd always been.

"But that doesn't mean we did that to hurt you, we were trying to protect you," added Veronica.

"Why?" Jughead asked, blinking up at her. He felt boneless and shaky and in that instant he genuinely didn't understand why everyone seemed to care. "No one wants me."

"We want you," Betty said, breaking the silence. "I want you."

Jughead shook his head, making the world start spinning. He feared the others could see how close he was to breaking.

"Remember in fourth grade when I broke my arm?" Archie asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yah," Jughead replied, his tired eyes struggling to focus on his best friend.

"You dared me to climb Mr. Peters' apple tree but I slipped and fell. You carried me the five blocks home," said Archie.

"So?"

"You're my best friend, and I'm sorry I screwed that up," Archie said. "But we'll figure it all out together."

"I have no home," Jughead whispered, unsure how much longer he could hold himself together. His head was pounding and he couldn't stop the chills wracking his body. Whether it was delayed shock or the alcohol, he wasn't sure.

"You've always got a home with me," Archie said, squeezing his shoulder. Jughead closed his eyes to hide the emotions fighting to be released.

"We can go talk to your dad in the morning," suggested Betty. Jughead nodded, the effort of staying awake quickly vanishing.

"You should have your bed," he mumbled, upset at the idea of his friend giving up his own bed for him.

"It's fine man, get some sleep," Archie replied, standing up. Jughead prepared to argue but Archie was there, gently pushing him down until he curled up on his side. He kept an arm tight against his ribs as Betty pulled off his boots and Veronica covered him with a blanket.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us," Betty said, gently taking off his beanie and placing it on Archie's nightstand. He watched Archie turn off the lamp before following the girls out of the room, the door closing behind him.

After a few moments he could hear their faint voices carrying up from the living room below. And it was only then that he let himself relax, breathing in as deeply as his ribs would allow. He was safe. His friends were there. He'd deal with everything else in the morning.

Jughead allowed sleep to pull him into a deep embrace, too battered to fight it.

* * *

A noise yanked him from sleep. Blinking around the shadowy room, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Archie whispered, lying down on the air mattress on the floor beside him. Jughead sighed, forcing his heart rate to slow.

"Did Betty go home?" he asked, his thoughts straying to his favorite blonde. He tried to force himself to sound disinterested and failed miserably.

Archie shifted beside him. "Yah, Veronica's staying at her house tonight but they'll be back in the morning to see how you're doing. They were both worried."

Having other people care about him was a foreign feeling and he wasn't sure how to react.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Jughead mumbled. He shifted, groaning slightly as the movement tore at his ribs.

"Are you okay?" Archie asked, sitting up.

"I'm alright," Jughead said. He couldn't start listing the things he needed because he was barely holding himself together without throwing more fuel on the fire.

"You would tell me if you needed anything, right?"

"Yah," Jughead promised. Archie stared at him in the semi-darkness, his eyes practically drilling into him. After a moment he laid back down, seemingly convinced.

Jughead stared at the far wall, suddenly fearful of falling asleep. He didn't want to dream about his dad or Jason or any of the other awful things happening in their town recently. But try as he might to stay awake he felt himself sinking deeper into the mattress as the world grew distant. Then he knew no more.

* * *

" _I'm sorry I wasn't a good father."_

 _FP stood shackled before him on a stage, a noose around his neck. Jughead reached for him and found Sheriff Keller handcuffing him to a table._

 _"_ _Like father like son," he said, a crowd of townspeople forming behind him and effectively blocking Jughead from his dad_ _._

 _"_ _We're doing this to save you," Alice Cooper said. Jughead shook his head, scanning the crowd for any of his friends. But he couldn't find them._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _We have to save you."_

" _Like father, like son."_

 _J_ _ughead was dragging the table behind him as he fought to get through the crowd, but every time he thought he was getting closer the stage would be just as far away as before. Hands were pulling and holding him back before everything slowed to a single bright moment as he watched his dad fall into darkness, the rope pulling tight…_

"Juggie!"

Someone was touching him and he pushed them away, limbs heavy.

"Whoa, it's me," Archie said. Jughead stopped fighting as his eyes finally figured out how to open, bringing the blurry face of Archie into focus.

"You were having a nightmare," Archie explained. Jughead looked around, still not entirely convinced he wouldn't see his dad standing in the corner watching him. He felt jumpy and on edge but being awake brought the usual aches and pains that reminded him he wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Are you hungry? My dad's making breakfast."

Without warning the nausea hit and he was barely able to shove past Archie and stumble across the hall to the bathroom before falling to his knees in front of the toilet. His ribs burned as he threw up the alcohol he had left in his system until finally the bout abated, leaving him breathless and dizzy. With a shaky hand he flushed before slumping back against the wall.

Black dots danced across his vision and for a moment he considered simply passing out. But the sound of footsteps had him holding back the darkness.

"Jug?"

Jughead blinked, struggling to keep the room in focus. Archie was there, crouched in front of him.

"You okay?"

"Don't feel good," he mumbled, closing his eyes and willing the world to stop spinning rapidly around him.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

Jughead shrugged, too exhausted and miserable to care. Each shallow breath ripped through his tender ribs and his head pounded in time with his pulse making it difficult for him to focus on much else.

"Do you still want to go see your dad?"

Jughead opened his eyes, his nausea replaced with the sudden intense need to see his father. To face the man that had destroyed his life and the peace of their town.

And yet...the hollow ache in his chest told him what he'd already feared. He couldn't face his dad, not yet. Not when the pain of what he'd done was still so fresh.

"We don't have to," said Archie. Jughead nodded, leaning his head back against the wall. He was a coward who couldn't even handle facing his own father.

"Maybe some food will help," Archie suggested. Jughead wanted to say no but he knew Archie wouldn't leave him alone otherwise, and once Betty and Veronica returned there'd be no hope of shaking their incessant worry.

"I'm gonna take a shower first," Jughead said, bracing a hand against the wall to push himself to his feet. Archie stood up and grabbed a towel out of the closet, handing it to him before quietly leaving.

Of course the shower was a diversion, a ploy to get Archie to leave him alone for five minutes so he could collect his thoughts and shake the last vestiges of his nightmare. Though the hot water was working wonders on releasing some of his body's tension. And it seemed to be helping his ribs, which still smarted every time he moved. Or breathed.

After ten minutes and nearly all the hot water, he padded across the hall clothed in his boxers with his dirty clothes bundled under his arm. Rifling through his backpack, he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and was hunting for a clean shirt when a voice behind him made him jump.

"Holy shit Juggie!"

Jughead turned, surprised to find Archie staring at his chest. Venturing a quick peek, he was a little shocked to see his torso littered in purple bruises, most of them centered around his ribs. Apparently the fight at the Wyrm had gone worse than he remembered.

"Is that from your fight?" Archie asked, slowly approaching.

Jughead nodded. "I had it coming, after what I said to them. And I'm sure some of these are from bumping into things as I was walking around drunk."

Archie shook his head, looking at him. "We really should have a doctor take a look."

"I agree," said Fred from the doorway. Jughead pulled on his shirt, unable to hide the wince. "We can go after we see your dad."

"Maybe another day?" Archie suggested. Jughead shot him a thankful glance.

"His lawyer called me earlier, said there's an emergency FP has to talk to me about. If you don't wanna go I won't force you Jug, but I'll take you to the doctor afterwards," Fred replied. Jughead nodded, sensing a losing battle.

"Come on, I left the girls to finish breakfast."

Jughead followed Archie and Fred downstairs, mildly surprised to see Veronica and Betty working together making pancakes and bacon. Even Vegas joined in, waiting patiently for any offerings.

"Smells amazing," Archie said, handing Jughead a plate.

"We figured we'd eat breakfast before heading to the jail," Veronica said as she served Archie a stack of pancakes.

"Works for me," Fred said, glancing at Jughead. He stayed silent. The prospect of facing his dad, even of forcing himself to try and eat breakfast while his hangover raged, made him feel worse than before.

"You okay?" Betty whispered to him as the others took their food to the dining table.

"Yah, I'm fine," he replied. Betty gave him a knowing glance before they followed.

Breakfast was a somber affair, most of the small talk dying out after only a few attempts. Apparently they'd all forgotten how to talk to each other in the last twenty-four hours. Jughead almost wished for a return to normalcy, if only to hide his grumbling stomach and pathetic attempts at eating. After nearly twenty minutes he'd barely managed to force down half a pancake.

Finally Fred grabbed his jacket and keys. "We should get going."

Jughead nearly puked again.

* * *

In the end, Jughead agreed to let Veronica and Betty take him to the clinic while Archie and his dad went to see FP. Partly to avoid spending needless hours running around town and partly because he wasn't ready to face his father. The queasy sickness that washed through him every time he thought about his dad being a killer was only seconded by his blinding anger. Also, when Fred mentioned his bruised ribs the two best friends took it upon themselves to be his, albeit terrifying, guard dogs.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were hurt," Betty quipped for the tenth time since they'd entered the waiting room. Jughead sighed, slumped forward with his elbows on his knees and head hanging low. Honestly he felt like crap. His ribs burned, his head pounded, and his stomach kept threatening to revolt. But he knew better than to tell either of them those details.

"I'm going to go check what's taking so long," Veronica said before striding towards the front desk.

Betty rested her hand on Jughead's back. "Talk to me."

Jughead frowned, unsure of where to begin. With his cosmically cursed family? Or his own demons?

"We're all here for you, you know that right?"

Jughead glanced at her. Betty gave him a small smile, squeezing his shoulder. She was just so... _good_. In his entire life, no matter what he did, he'd never deserve her.

"Jughead Jones?" A nurse called, ignoring Veronica's vindictive nod at the receptionist. Jughead stood up, the world swaying for a moment. Betty was there, gripping his arm. Once he'd steadied she let go and began to sit back down but he grabbed her hand, silently bringing her with him.

"You too," he said to Veronica, following the nurse through the double doors. Betty and Veronica kept true to their word to Fred as they escorted him to an exam room, three chairs and a bed taking up practically all the space. Reluctantly Jughead shucked off his jacket and handed it to Betty before climbing onto the bed.

"I understand you were in a fight?" The nurse asked, eyeing the jacket as she began taking his vitals.

"Last night," he replied gruffly. He tried to fight the urge to ask her which side of town she was from, though her pursed lips and general disdain gave him a strong clue. _Goddamn northsiders_.

She gently eased up his shirt to examine his ribs, causing him to wince when she probed a particularly tender spot.

"They don't seem fractured, just bruised."

"Shouldn't you do a chest x-ray or something?" Veronica demanded. The nurse stiffened, turning to glance at her. "Seems like a good idea to rule out any possibilities of a malpractice lawsuit."

Jughead chuckled. Of all the people to have in his corner, Veronica Lodge was definitely a surprise. But he'd grown accustomed to the raven-haired girl and her...charm. He even welcomed it. Especially once word got out who had killed Jason.

And just like that his laugh died in his throat. But he didn't have a chance to contemplate his dad as the nurse handed him a gown and stalked from the room.

"I think she hates us," Betty said, looking from the door to Jughead.

Veronica grinned. "Good."

* * *

Jughead was laying flat on the bed, one arm wrapped around his side and other thrown across his eyes. The x-ray didn't take long, but they'd been stuck waiting for a doctor to review the scan for nearly forty minutes. Betty and Veronica kept their whispered conversation as quiet as possible while he napped, though his mind wouldn't let him fall completely asleep. It kept replaying the past conversations with his dad on an endless, brutal loop.

"Hey," Veronica said as the door opened. Jughead didn't have to open his eyes to sense Archie.

There was a squeak as Archie sat in one of the chairs. "How long's he been asleep?"

"Few minutes, once Betty convinced him to stop playing the martyr and lay down," Veronica said. "On top of all this he's got a fever. Who knows what he picked up from that cesspool they call a bar."

Jughead sighed, lowering the arm from his face. "Can your dad sign me out? They won't let me leave without a guardian."

"I thought you were still sleeping," Betty said, coming to stand beside him. Jughead pushed himself upright, ribs screaming at the movement. And of course his friends didn't miss the wince or way he was holding his side.

"You okay?" Archie asked him. Before Jughead had to lie the door opened, Fred Andrews entering with the doctor.

"How're you feeling?" Fred asked Jughead.

"Sore," he replied, admitting as close to the truth as he was comfortable in front of a stranger.

"Well you've got two fractured ribs and a concussion," the doctor said, holding his chart. "I'll give you a prescription for some pain meds, and get plenty of rest for the next few weeks."

"Got it," Jughead grumbled, his voice taking on a edge. He had no intention of taking any of the prescription pills. He'd seen enough of his dad's drinking over the years to recognize addiction ran in the family.

"Thank you," Fred said, shaking the doctor's hand.

Betty gave Jughead his jacket. "Come on, let's get you signed out."

"Actually, Jug, if we could talk about that," Fred suggested, waiting for the door to close behind the doctor before turning to him. "If you want to talk alone, we can."

"It's fine," Jughead shrugged.

"Your dad, well, he-he asked me to be your guardian."

Jughead froze. "Guardian...as in signing over his rights?" Fred nodded.

He stopped comprehending after that. Fred was saying something about it being for as long as he needed, and setting ground rules, but honestly Jughead couldn't focus on any of it. All he could hear, ringing over and over, was his dad's resounding abandonment.

He barely made it to the trashcan before he threw up.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lovely

I know someday I'll make it out of here,

Even if it takes all night or a hundred years,

Need a place to hide but I can't find one near,

Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear.

Isn't it lovely, all alone,

Heart made of glass, my mind of stone,

Tear me to pieces, skin and bone,

Hello, welcome home.

 **-Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid**

Jughead walked into Archie's room. _His_ room, if the bed on the far wall recently purchased by Fred was any indication. He still hadn't wrapped his head around the idea of being a bona fide Andrews. It'd been a whirlwind two days; an eternity. First his dad signed over his rights. Next they found video footage proving that Clifford Blossom killed Jason, though FP was still facing twenty years in jail for related crimes.

Then Fred was shot.

"You okay?" Betty asked, watching him as he gingerly sat on the edge of his bed, his ribs burning from the movement. He nodded.

"Maybe you should stay here and get some rest, I can take this to Archie," she suggested, folding a t-shirt into the backpack they'd commandeered to bring their friend some clothes without blood stains.

"I'll be alright," Jughead said. Betty didn't seem convinced as she walked over, placing her hands on his shoulders. She kept him steady more than he cared to admit.

"You've still got a fever," she murmured, placing the back of her hand against his forehead. He leaned into to the touch, eyes slipping closed. It wasn't a good idea to tell her how he was really feeling; ribs ached, head throbbed, and the fever was making everything feel murky. Honestly he wanted nothing more than sleep. But his best friend needed him.

"Come on," he said, slowly rising to his feet and trying to hide his wince. Betty sighed and followed.

* * *

"He has my dad's wallet. He knows where we live! What if he...what if he comes back?" Archie was pale and sweaty, hands gripping the edge of the table. Betty and Jughead sat across from him with Veronica beside him, the three listening as he recounted what had happened at Pop's that morning.

"Let's just focus on your dad right now," Veronica said, her hand gripping Archie's arm. Jughead pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Tall Boy.

"Who are you calling?" Betty asked.

"Asking some of my dad's friends to watch the house, just in case," he replied, glancing at Archie. The redhead gave him a quick nod of acceptance before Jughead sent the message.

 **"Remember when you said Serpents look out for their own? Does that include my best friend and his dad?"**

His phone beeped with a quick reply.

 **"What do you need us to do?"**

 **"Watch the Andrews' place, my buddy's dad was shot this morning and the guy might come back. 416 E Green Lane."**

Jughead pocketed his phone, aware of Betty shooting him concerned glances. She'd been there when Tall Boy brought his jacket over, and he had promised he wasn't joining their gang. But it helped knowing they would watch his back.

"You guys should go get some sleep," Archie said, looking at each of them.

"We're not leaving you," Jughead promised. His friend seemed to relax at that, and the four of them slipped into quiet conversation.

* * *

" _I wish we could just go. Hop on a motorcycle and go somewhere there's no Southside or Northside, no Serpents or Ghoulies."_

" _No crazy mom's or Black Hoods. We could live happily ever after."_

Jughead remembered the conversation well. Betty had met him yesterday morning at Pop's for an early breakfast, and the two had spoken of leaving town. Leaving behind everything that was tormenting them. He'd originally wanted to admit to her his budding involvement with the Serpents, but seeing her face made him stop. Something was wrong. Yet she wouldn't tell him. It was as if a giant barrier stood between them, larger than the table physically separating them.

Maybe it had started when he and Archie fought. The Serpents had been watching the house for a couple days, all while Alice Cooper continued to demonize them in her paper and claim the Black Hood was obviously a Southsider. Things erupted when Archie demanded they leave and Jughead finally got him to admit he didn't trust them. And when Jughead pushed, Archie said that the Southsiders were the ones causing all the problems.

Jughead had been sleeping in the garage ever since. He still followed Fred's rules about curfew and going to school, but he avoided Archie as much as humanly possible. And when he wasn't at school or asleep, he was at the Whyte Wyrm. It felt good to be around people who understood how hard it was coming from the Southside. None of his Northside friends, Betty included, would ever get that. So he'd started lying to her about where he was going. And it seemed to snowball from there.

He was going through the Gauntlet that night. The final stage of joining the Serpents as a full member. And once he did, there would be no going back. Fred and Archie and Betty and Veronica would finally see he had made his choice. He had chosen his side in the looming war. He just hoped some of his friends still stood by when the smoke cleared.

Stepping outside into the afternoon sun, Jughead was surprised to see Archie standing there looking lost.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, bounding down the stairs and checking that Sweet Pea and the others weren't there yet. While it was a nice surprise to see Archie, he had awful timing.

"We've gotta talk, Jug," Archie said.

Jughead knew Sweet Pea and the others were on their way, and the last thing he wanted was for them to spot Archie. "Now's not a good time. You need to leave, okay? Right now."

"Why, what's going on?" asked Archie.

"What's this?" Sweet Pea asked as he walked around the side of the trailer, Fang and the rest of the young members following him.

"Leave him alone," Jughead said, stepping past Archie to stand between them.

"Wait, you're friends with these thugs?" Archie demanded.

Jughead turned to look at him. "It's not what you think."

"Are you joining the Serpents?"

"If he survives," Sweet Pea replied. "And call us thugs one more time." Jughead braced his arm against Sweet Pea as he advanced towards Archie, trying to keep the taller teen in line.

"Jughead, these are the guys who attacked me. Who attacked Veronica, and Reggie, and Dilton. _Your_ friends!"

Sweet Pea took a step back and Jughead faced Archie, realization dawning. "Is that why you're here? To warn me?"

"No," Archie shook his head. "I came here to tell you to stay away from Betty. She doesn't want to see you anymore."

Jughead froze. She didn't want to see him anymore? Was that why she was acting so sad and distant at Pop's? "I just saw her yesterday, she was fine!"

"No, she's been wanting to break up with you for weeks. She's been agonizing over it. Since you crossed to the dark side and brought Serpents to my house. But she couldn't do it," Archie explained.

"So she sent you?" Jughead scoffed. None of it made any sense. "She wouldn't do that."

"If you don't believe me then call her!" said Archie. He looked at Jughead with such contempt. "And feel free to tell her you're a Serpent now, I'm sure she'd love that."

Jughead had no words, no argument to make Archie stop. To make his former best friend trust him. "She saw where you were headed. We all did! And she knows you can't be with them and with her. Come on man, you know it too."

It was as if the ground was shifting beneath him. Betty was the love of his life and she'd sent his best friend to break up with him. He wasn't even worthy of a face to face conversation. Maybe she was afraid of him. Maybe he'd gone to far in trying to ensure peace between the North and the South.

Maybe he'd screwed everything up, and there was no way to fix it.

And just like that the sadness turned into something else. "Tell Betty I got the message," he snarled, throwing as much anger into that one sentence as he could. Archie nodded, taking the hint.

"Yeah," he said, walking past Jughead. Sweet Pea and the others let him pass.

Jughead took a deep breath and slowly turned to face the others, Sweet Pea surveying him with a strange look.

"Enjoy the show?" he snapped, still too riled up.

Sweet Pea crossed his arms. "The show hasn't even started."

They walked through the Southside; past trailer parks and abandoned buildings, past broken windows on store-fronts and Jingle Jangle wrappers on the sidewalk. Finally, they reached the park behind the Whyte Wyrm. It was desolate and the sun had gone down while they were walking, leaving long shadows the form across the ground.

Two lines formed before him, facing each other with enough space between for him to walk. The Gauntlet was simple : allow each member to hit him with every step he took. If he fell he had to get himself back up and keep going. As Toni had said, _"You gotta be willing to die for us, because we will for you."_

He shrugged out of his sheepskin jacket and shirt, untying the flannel from around his waist and adding it to the pile of clothes beside him. Then he started walking, all other thoughts gone.

A punch to the face.

Stomach.

Ribs.

Nose.

Cheek.

Mouth.

Sternum.

Ribs.

Stomach.

Sweet Pea loomed before him, the last in line. Jughead swayed on his feet, his stubborn willpower the only thing keeping him vertical.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted, barely able to see the fist flying towards his face before stars exploded. Then he was on the ground.

Growling, he got his arms under himself and slowly rose back to his feet. Sweet Pea was grinning like a maniac. And Tall Boy was there, holding out his Serpents' jacket.

He'd passed initiation.

He was a Serpent.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to school," Toni teased as they approached Southside High.

"I'm heading to Pop's and this is on the way," Jughead said, wincing as his ribs shifted. Just when his previous injuries were healed, he'd gone and got himself new ones. Fred was going to freak out.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay last night. Once I find the next couch to crash on I'll be out of your way," she vowed.

Jughead glanced at her. "You can stay for as long as you want. My trailer is your trailer."

Toni stopped, looking up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yah, I don't see the issue. I gotta stay at Fred's place most of the time anyways so he doesn't get too suspicious, so the trailer's gonna be empty. Just no wild parties."

Toni grinned. "Deal!"

Jughead watched her walk inside the building, knowing he should go to school himself or Fred would find out he was skipping, but also not caring. He had more important things to worry about, like icing his ribs and sleeping for the next two days.

"Jug!"

He turned, shocked to see Archie sprinting towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jughead asked.

"We gotta go, right now!" Archie replied, beginning to pull him down the sidewalk. Jughead yanked his arm free.

"How did you find me?"

"You weren't at school or Pop's so I figured you might be here," Archie replied. "But we gotta go. Mayor McCoy's about to raid Southside High! We have to get you out of here."

Jughead allowed himself to be led away from the front entrance just as four police cars pulled up, officers quickly jumping out and streaming inside. The Sheriff and Mayor McCoy were amongst them.

It wasn't until they were around the corner and relatively safe that Archie slowed. He turned, glancing at Jughead's face as they walked in silence.

"What happened to you?"

"You don't wanna know," Jughead replied.

Archie stopped him. "Yah, I do."

His phone chimed and he pulled it from his pocket, quickly reading the text from Tall Boy.

"I gotta go, Tall Boy wants to meet. If you really wanna talk, meet me in the garage later."

He left without another word, aware of Archie's gaze on his back. He just hoped he could fix the mess they were in before it was too late.

* * *

Of course, that was easier said than done. Tall Boy had decided to align the Serpents with the Ghoulies against the Northside who, in his words, had just "Declared war". But that meant the Serpents would no longer exist. Only Ghoulies and their drug empire. His dad would be devastated when he found out.

"Jughead, calm down."

"Calm down?" Jughead whirled, glaring at Archie. He'd been pacing a groove into the floor of the garage for the past few minutes. "Riverdale just became a police state! And the Ghoulies are taking over."

Archie sighed. "McCoy's convinced the Serpents are the ones dealing Jingle Jangle."

"Serpents don't deal that junk," Jughead said, feeling like he was repeating himself for the millionth time. "The Ghoulies do."

"So tell Mayor McCoy that!"

"The Mayor?" Jughead scoffed. "You mean the Mayor that just arrested my friends for no reason? The one that won't help my dad? Why do you care anyways? I thought you and Betty wanted nothing to do with me."

"I'm sorry for what happened," Archie apologized. "Things have been crazy lately. And you should maybe talk to Betty."

Jughead shook his head. "It doesn't matter now anyways. The Ghoulies don't want an alliance, they want a hostile takeover. Who knows how long Tall Boy has been planning on betraying us. If I can stall until Sweet Pea and Toni and Fangs get out maybe we can swing the vote. I just hope they would rather go to war than start dealing..."

"Juggie, you told me you joined the Serpents to keep the peace. And I believe you. There's gotta be an option besides war."

"My dad would never sit back and let this happen, so neither will I," Jughead said. He ran his hands through his tousled hair, his beanie tossed onto the couch beside Archie. "Unless you have any better ideas."

Archie paused, sitting forward. "Not me, but I know someone who does."

It took Jughead a moment to realize who Archie was referring to. He laughed. "My dad's still refusing to see me."

"But not me," Archie pressed, sure of his idea. "I'll go talk to him, see if he has any suggestions.

"I hope he does. Because if we don't do something there won't be any more Serpents, just Ghoulies. And with more numbers, they're gonna start dealing all over town. Jingle Jangle will be everywhere."

* * *

Jughead's knee bounced restlessly as he sat in the waiting room of the county jail. Archie had gone inside half an hour ago, though it seemed much longer. He just hoped his dad was willing to talk to him because they were out of options. If Tall Boy had his way, they would become Ghoulies that night. Thankfully they had to wait for the vote.

Archie approached, looking determined. Jughead jumped to his feet, suddenly nervous. "What did he say?"

"You're outnumbered, so you have to avoid bloodshed," Archie replied as they quickly left the jail. "Your dad suggested since this is all about territory, we offer them a street race. Give them a chance to win what they really want without a fight."

"On what terms?"

"They win, Serpents roll over. But if you win, they back off. He also mentioned the winner controlling Southside High," Archie replied.

"Makes sense; that place is the main hub of their Jingle Jangle operations," Jughead said. His dad was a genius. "Now we just have to offer them the race and hope they go for it."

The Ghoulie headquarters was a creepy basement dwelling under an abandoned building. No windows, main entrance a rickety set of old stairs, and the only lights came from the millions of candles scattered throughout the room. Skulls, bones, spikes and other macabre designs decorated the walls. But Jughead refused to allow his surroundings to distract him.

Archie stood beside him, the two of them facing Malachi, the leader of the Ghoulies. Tall Boy stood off to the side, watching the exchange in silence.

"We want to challenge you to a race, one on one. If we win, the Serpents remain autonomous and you stop dealing at Southside High," Jughead said, closely watching Malachi's reactions.

"And if we win?" Malachi asked.

"Then we fold. And you can continue polluting the Southside with your sugary poison."

Malachi laughed. "So, the Serpent prince can think for himself. I like it. But unless you want to put some of Daddy's territory on the table, no race."

Jughead paused. He was hoping to hear that. "If you win, we give you the Whyte Wyrm. You can expand your drug deal and upgrade out of this hellhole."

"We'll take the Wyrm _and_ Sunnyside trailer park," Malachi replied.

There was no other choice. Jughead held out his hand. "Deal."

* * *

Jughead stood with Archie beside Reggie's car while the engine was inspected by two Ghoulies. Betty and Reggie were checking Malachi's engine.

"Listen, I've got a plan," Archie whispered. Jughead looked at him. "Just trust me."

"Alright let's do this!" Tall Boy yelled. "Get those cars up on the road!"

Jughead slammed the hood closed and climbed in, following the crowd up to the road and pulling beside Malachi's waiting red and flame painted hearse.

"You ready to lose?" he asked, grinning.

Jughead ignored him, watching Archie's fingers nervously drum on his leg. There was a lot riding on the outcome of their race. And not just for the Southside.

Cheryl walked past the cars, holding a red scarf. "You boys ready?"

Jughead revved his engine and Malachi responded in kind. She raised the scarf, both drivers white-knuckling their steering wheels. Jughead could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the scarf dropped and they were off.

The pavement slipped past them in a blur as they careened down the road, tires eating up the distance between them and upcoming the narrow one car bridge. It was their first hurdle; after that they had to make it around Dead Man's Curve to an old dirt lot where they turned around, then back around the curve and over the bridge to their waiting friends. First car was the winner, though the race could destroy both if they weren't careful.

"Jug, we aren't gonna make it," Archie said, looking over at Malachi's car. They were a few feet in front of them, and with the bridge fast approaching they would have to slow down and slip in behind the Ghoulies if they didn't want to crash.

"The Serpents are joining the Ghoulies over my dead body," Jughead growled, pressing harder on the gas pedal. The car responded, inching closer towards a tie with Malachi. And still the bridge grew ever closer.

"Remember to trust me!" Archie shouted, suddenly grabbing the emergency brake and pulling it. The car spun sideways, leaving them sitting across the road as the Ghoulies raced over the bridge and around the corner.

Jughead panted, breathless. They were going to lose. They were going to _lose_.

He quickly climbed out of the car, staring down the road. The Serpents had trusted him and he'd let them down.

"What did you do?" he demanded, grabbing the front of Archie's jacket and shaking him. There had to be an explanation why his friend would throw the race and doom the Serpents to a life with the Ghoulies, he just couldn't imagine what it might be.

"You're gonna thank me for this," Archie replied. Then there were shouts and police sirens and Jughead was running.

"Juggie, stop! Jug!"

He ran over the bridge and around the corner, coming to a stop when he saw Malachi's car idling in the center of the road facing three Sheriff's cars. Someone had tipped them off to the race.

"Jug, we gotta go! Come on," Archie urged, grabbing his arm. Luckily they hadn't been spotted, but they had to go warn the others.

Naturally Tall Boy was livid.

"You won't fight the Ghoulies but you'll make deals with the cops!" he screamed, getting right in Jughead's face.

"Calm down, Tall Boy! I didn't know know they would be there!" he replied, holding his hands up to keep the space between them.

"I called them," Archie said. Jughead whirled.

"Archie, why would you do that?" he demanded.

"To get the Ghoulies off your back!" Archie replied. "It gives you a few months freedom."

"And you know what they'll want when you get out?" Jughead asked, shoving Archie. "Blood!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Married To The Noise

**I found a place to belong so I went all in,**

 **I walked right in the mouth of it and never looked back again,**

 **The only thing that remains through the loss and the pain,**

 **As for me there was no other choice,**

 **I'm married to the noise.**

 **-Married To The Noise by Stick To Your Guns**

Avoiding Betty was easier said than done.

Every time Jughead saw her at school, he would quickly duck into a classroom or behind a group of students, effectively keeping as much distance between them as possible. Classes together were much more difficult. But he was stubborn. And while Archie promised not to get involved in the tense atmosphere between his two friends, he kept dropping subtle hints that Jughead should talk to her.

Like that was going to happen!

She'd made it clear she didn't want to be with him anymore, via their favorite redhead, which only made it ten times worse. At least he and Archie had been able to strenuously repair the damage between them. First he had tried to help with the street race against the Ghoulies (though it was a disaster), then delivering Penny's mysterious package to Greendale. Archie had even miraculously managed to convince Cheryl to appeal on FP's behalf, resulting in him being released on time served.

Things with him and his dad were still rocky, but Jughead figured they could discuss parental rights and everything else once his dad was back amongst the Serpents, where he belonged.

"Hey Jones, glad to see I'm not the only one skipping," Toni said as she approached his booth at Pop's, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Jughead gave a noncommittal shrug. "Didn't feel like school today."

"I heard your dad's being released tomorrow...I figured you'd be ecstatic," she said. "Sweet Pea and some of the others wanna throw him a party."

"Sounds like a lot of work for a guy who didn't allow me to visit him," he grumbled. "I don't even know if he'll get his rights reinstated so I can move back home or what he's planning since he won't talk to me."

"It sounds like you need the party as much as your dad does. Show him how well you fit into this life, ease his worries about you becoming a Serpent. Everything else will work itself out," Toni stated matter-of-factly as she helped herself to some of his fries. Pop's wasn't busy yet, considering they were both skipping. But once school was done for the day people would start pouring in. Possibly even Betty.

"I should go," he said, wanting to make a quick exit. He wasn't ready to face the girl who'd broken his heart.

At that moment Archie walked in the door, spotting Jughead and heading straight for him.

"Can we talk?" He asked, glancing at Toni.

"You kids have fun," she teased, grabbing her bag and leaving. Reluctantly Jughead stayed where he was. He just hoped a certain blonde wouldn't be showing up any time soon.

"Hey man, you really need to talk to Betty."

"Why?" Jughead asked, looking at Archie. "What does she have to tell me that's so important?"

Archie stared at him before taking a deep breath. "Okay, she should be the one to tell you this but...the Black Hood has been threatening her. Made her get in a fight with Veronica and break up with you. Real twisted stuff to control her."

Jughead leaned back, too stunned for words. For a moment both of them were silent as he tried to process the information he'd just been given.

"Jug?" Archie asked, breaking the silence.

Jughead took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Things have been awful ever since my dad got arrested. Every day I ask myself what he would do, if he were here. And I know the answer but...it terrifies me."

"What would he do?"

"He would use the Serpents to go after the Black Hood. He would also tell me to leave, to get away from this whole mess," Jughead replied. "But I ran the gauntlet. I'm a Serpent, I have to stay. I can't abandon them."

"Jug..." Archie began, looking worried.

"There's a party at the Whyte Wyrm for my dad. I have to convince him to give me his blessing so I can help keep the Serpents safe before the town implodes," said Jughead, ignoring the concern rolling off Archie in waves.

Archie sighed. "The Serpents can't fight the Black Hood. Remember when I tried it with the Red Circle, do you remember what you told me?"

Jughead stared out the window, already knowing the answer. But that couldn't deter him. His path was clearly laid out before him.

"You told me we can't fight the darkness alone," Archie said. "And if you think bringing the Serpents into a war with that maniac is going to help anyone, you're wrong. We'll catch him...but not by fighting him. That gives him exactly what he wants : more victims."

Jughead looked at his best friend, unsure of what to say. Archie was so earnest and sure-footed, while he felt like he was standing on a steep embankment that could slide off into the abyss at any moment, taking his dad and friends as it went.

"You should come to the party tonight," he suggested. Maybe Archie was right and it _was_ time to talk to Betty.

* * *

"Hail the king!"

The crowd parted and FP was suddenly standing in front of Jughead, a beer in one hand and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey dad," Jughead greeted as his dad pulled him into a hug. It was the first time they hadn't been separated by bars in nearly four months.

"I know about your deal with the snake charmer, and that delivery you and Archie took for her. That was the one thing, the **one thing** I told you not to do," FP murmured, still holding onto Jughead tightly.

"I can fix this," Jughead argued.

"No," FP shook his head. "Your debt is mine. I'll handle Penny, but to keep you out of this mess you're gonna stay with Fred."

Jughead pulled away, searching his dad's face for any glimpse of forgiveness. There was none. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes for you to see this life doesn't suit you," FP said, taking Jughead's face in his hands and kissing him on the forehead before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Jughead was frozen to the spot. Everything was crumbling around him, but no one seemed to notice.

"Hey, can we talk?" Betty asked, materializing at his side. Jughead looked at her; blue top, pink skirt. Hair down from her iconic ponytail. Her beauty knocked from his lungs whatever small fraction of air he'd been able to regain since talking to his dad, and she didn't even know.

"What's wrong?" She asked, grabbing his arm. He spotted Archie and Veronica headed their way and groaned. He'd never wished to be invisible as much as he did in that one moment.

Pushing past drunken Serpents and the press of teeming bodies, Jughead didn't care if the others followed him or not. He just needed air without the smell of whiskey. And he couldn't stand the way his dad had looked at him.

Like a failure.

He careened through the side exit to the bike lot, gulping down lungfuls of cool air while surrounded by hundreds of motorcycles gleaming under the neon lights.

"Jug?" Veronica asked. He turned as she, Archie, and Betty approached.

"My dad had one chance at going straight, and I ruined it. Now he's cleaning up my mess and..." Jughead said, his throat tightening with each word until he couldn't continue.

"It's okay," Betty said. "We can fix it."

Jughead felt like screaming. "Fix it? I did something he told me not to, and because of me the Serpents are involved. How do you fix that?"

"Involved with Penny?" asked Archie. Betty and Veronica shot him confused looks while Jughead nodded.

"Whatever it is, let us help," Betty begged.

Jughead shook his head. "You don't understand. The Serpents are my one connection to my family, to the Southside, but my dad is making me stay with Fred. I'm stuck in the Northside when I should be here."

"There's more to life than the Serpents," argued Betty. Jughead laughed.

"Of course you would say that. A Northside Princess, best friends to an heiress and in love with the boy next door."

"Jug..." Archie began, stepping forward.

"I belong here!" Jughead yelled. "None of you know what it's like, growing up knowing your future is either jail or death. I finally found somewhere that I fit in, with people who do understand, and I destroyed it."

He turned away, breathing heavily. His dad hadn't said he was out of the Serpents, but by keeping him at Fred's he would have no idea what was going on. Especially if his dad told Toni and the others not to tell him anything. Yet again, he was on the outside looking in.

"Come on Betty, I'll give you a ride," Veronica said. Jughead listened to their retreating footsteps, wanting nothing more than to fix what had happened between them. But he feared after his latest revelation, he had ruined any chances he had left with her.

"We should go," Archie suggested. Jughead nodded, heading towards his bike. He would follow Archie in his dad's pickup truck through town to the Northside; away from the Whyte Wyrm and the Serpents and his dad.

* * *

It had been a week and Jughead still felt the stinging loss. He missed the raucous energy of his fellow Serpents. He missed the Whyte Wyrm, which stood as a beacon of hope for the Southside. But mostly he missed the comradery. Knowing there existed a group of people who accepted him and understood him, who he'd been separated from, hurt more than his dad not wanting him to come home.

He'd envisioned him and his dad standing side by side as they led the Serpents and the Southside out of poverty and despair. That dream had quickly vanished.

"You ready?" Archie asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yah," he replied, grabbing his denim jacket before leaving their shared bedroom. He'd decided until things settled down with his dad, he would keep his Serpents jacket hanging in the closet. It also made things easier with Fred.

"Where are you two headed in such a hurry?" He asked from the living room as they pounded down the stairs.

"We were gonna go meet the girls at Pop's," Archie replied.

Fred chuckled. "Have fun."

They made it to Pop's in record time, Archie parking his dad's truck in the mostly empty lot. It didn't appear either Betty or Veronica had arrived yet, though Jughead instantly noticed the motorcycle parked near the door.

Whether Archie recognized it or instinctively felt the shift in his best friend, he quickly followed Jughead inside.

"Grab a booth, I'll be there in a minute," Jughead said, his eyes already focused on his dad sitting near the far corner. Archie nodded and went the opposite direction.

"Hey dad," he greeted as he slid into the seat across from his father. "Haven't talked to mom or JB in a while but I figured I should check if you wanted to pretend we're a family on Christmas?"

FP sighed, leaning back as he surveyed his son. "You're angry. I get that. But someday you'll understand I'm doing this to protect you."

"I don't need protection," Jughead snapped. "What I need is a straight answer. How long do I have to keep up the charade, pretending to be happy at Fred's?"

"You're safe," FP replied. "That's good enough for right now. Besides, you're with your friends."

"Yah I'm having the time of my life, being abandoned by both my parents."

FP slammed his fist down on the table, rattling his plate. Jughead could feel the stares from the other customers. "Enough. Archie's waiting for you."

"Fine, I got the message," Jughead said, his hands shaking from repressed rage. "Turn the Serpents into Penny's bitches. Force me to live with a surrogate father. But I'm a Serpent, so whatever you do with the club affects me. Regardless of whether I'm your son anymore or not."

He quickly stood up, hurrying over to Archie.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go," he said. Archie looked concerned but nodded, handing him the truck keys.

"Thanks," Jughead sighed. No matter which way he turned he kept messing everything up. "I'll see you at home."

"I'll tell Betty," Archie said. "Be safe."

Jughead stormed out of Pop's, his dad's eyes burning a hole in his back. The roar of the truck engine was almost loud enough to drown out the self doubt as he raced towards the Old Bridge, instinctively knowing that's where he would find the people he needed to talk to.

When Riverdale was still a small community nestled in the forest, the Old Bridge connected them to the outside world. But with a growing town, a new bridge was built and the old one got less and less traffic. Then after the storm of '74, it was demolished. But the concrete anchors still stood, bedecked in graffiti and sheltering the Spot, where young Serpent members were known to congregate away from the Whyte Wyrm.

It was there, tucked away from prying eyes, that Jughead found exactly who he had been looking for.

"Jones! Welcome to the party," Toni greeted as he approached. She stood beside an oil drum with a fire lit inside, while Fang and Sweet Pea lounged on a ratty couch and a few others members mingled around.

"I need your help," Jughead said, feeling a thrill as everyone came to attention, all intently listening to their would-be prince. Helping out a fellow Serpent was hardwired into each of their brains.

"Penny Peabody has got my dad dealing drugs. And she's going to drag every single one of us in on this too."

"Man, what are you pissed about?" Sweet Pea asked, shaking his head. "I heard you're staying on the North side now. Must be nice."

"That doesn't matter," Jughead replied. "I'm still a Serpent, and I'm pissed because I don't want us to end up like the Ghoulies. And I doubt that any of you want to be under the control of a drug lord. We have to stop her."

"The snake charmer has helped some of us," Sweet Pea argued.

"For what price?" Jughead asked. "What was the cost? How many favors do you owe her? This has to end!"

In the ensuing silence Toni looked around, her arms crossed. "What is the first Law?" She asked.

"No Serpent stands alone," Fang replied, rising to his feet. "Let's do this."

Toni nodded in support. Sweet Pea stood as well, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm in."

* * *

Jughead walked in the front door of the Andrews home, the smell of pizza greeting him.

"Hungry?" Fred asked as he entered the kitchen. Archie and Fred sat the center island, two boxes of pizza in front of them.

"Starving," Jughead smiled, walking past them to the sink. He quickly began scrubbing, needing to be absolutely certain there was no blood left on his hands.

He could see Penny clearly in his mind, sitting on the ground in the woods outside Greendale by Sweet Water River. A few of the bikes still had their lights on, casting shadows over the group.

" _This is your new home. I don't care what you do, but it won't be in Riverdale or with the Serpents. Not anymore."_

 _"You stupid, cocky kid! Law says you can't betray your own!"_

 _"Penny, it's time you learned a tattoo doesn't make you one of us. Grab her."_

 _"No, don't! Get off of me!"_

"Jug?" Archie asked, yanking him from his memories. He shut off the water and dried his hands on a towel before grabbing a stool and sitting down. If Fred and Archie thought his behavior weird they said nothing.

"Thank you for letting me stay," he said to Fred around a mouthful of pizza.

Fred nodded. "My pleasure. Archie told me about seeing your dad earlier. FP has always had demons, but I'm sorry he's treating you this way."

Jughead ducked his head, avoiding eye contact as the three of them ate in peaceful silence.


End file.
